Yuumasochist (Koyama Natsuhiko's part)
by ShipperTrashykawa
Summary: Koyama tahu kalau dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan mutiara seindah Isogai Yuuma. Tapi karena kutukan seseorang... ia setidaknya bisa bertemu dengan Yuuma. #BangsatsuParadeProject #HariPucukSedunia


Berlian yang telah dipoles tak pernah seindah pajangan palsu di atas etalase toko perhiasan.

Koyama tahu betul hal itu.

Rasa cintanya pada rumus-rumus Kimia mungkin telah membuat hatinya terkubur dalam ribuan angka serta warna-warni cairan berbau apek.

Disangka gila oleh teman satu gengnya pun sudah biasa.

Ia tak pernah protes, malahan menyukainya.

Dan akhirnya malah terbiasa.

Hingga suatu hari ia kalah bertaruh dengan teman-temannya, dan harus berkunjung ke salah satu café dekat stasiun, dimana salah seorang murid kelas E bekerja sambilan.

Koyama menahan napas.

Awalnya ia hanya berniat untuk menjadikan foto itu sebagai bahan _blackmail_. Tidak lebih.

Menyapa, mempermalukan si Ketua Kelas Buangan soal foto itu, hingga yang dipermalukan wajahnya memerah hingga semaput ditempat. Koyama hanya tertawa gila saat itu, terbahak-bahak malah, diikuti tawa ejekan teman-temannya yang lain dan dibalas sengit tatapan tajam teman baik si Ketua Kelas. Koyama merasa sama sekali tidak bersalah. Sama sekali tidak. Malah ketagihan.

Berulang kali melakukan hal yang sama, menertawakan adegan yang sama, lama-lama malah membuatnya terkena karma sendiri.

Ya, seperti namanya si Akabane sialan yang menjadi rival seumur hidup Asano.

Bukannya ketagihan karena mendapat tatapan pedas dan rasa malu si Ketua Kelas, ia malah ketagihan dengan rona merah yang menghiasi dua sudut tulang pipi Isogai. Memerah, menyerbak hingga tengkuk yang pucat. Terkadang dua pucuk mungil di atas kepalanya bergerak menunduk, seolah-olah ikut malu karena telah ditertawakan.

Koyama jadi malu bukan main.

Dan semenjak itu pula, ia berhenti menertawakan hal yang sama.

Kemudian berpikir bahwa berlian pun bisa ditemukan di etalase pajangan sebuah café. Meski palsu, tapi bersinar paling terang.

 _ **Yuumasochist (Koyama Natsuhiko's Part)**_

 _Ansatsu Kyoushitsu©Matsui Yuusei_

 _Pair:_

 _Isogai Yuuma & Koyama Natsuhiko_

 _Genre:  
Humor, & Romance _

_Warn:  
Yaoi, Typo, OOC, Canon!Divergent, Sweet yet bitter, etc._

 _FOR_

 _#HariPucukSedunia and #BangsatsuParadeProject_

Hari ini mungkin hari tersial—lagi—dalam hidupnya.

Koyama kalah taruhan lagi, tapi kali ini tidak dengan lima sahabatnya itu. Kali ini dengan sahabat masa kecilnya.

Mantan sahabat kecil tepatnya.

"Oi, Hazama! Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak mau jadi obat nyamuk!"

Kirara Hazama menatapnya remeh, seringai dimainkan pada bibir merah tipis. Komaeda di sampingnya makin panas dingin dengan ancaman pelet Koyama.

"Aaaw… begitukah kau padaku Natsuhiko- _kun_?" rambut ikal dimain-mainkan, matanya menatap ragu tapi penuh ancaman, "Bukan Kira- _pyon_ lagi?"

Wajahnya memerah 180 derajat.

"Be—berhenti! Stop! Hentikan! Itu menjijikan!"

"Hoo… lebih menjijikkan mana dengan wajahmu?"

"Lebih baik wajahku daripada panggilan itu! Hiii!"

"Jadi kau mengakui kalau wajahmu menjijikkan? Terima kasih, aku sudah merekamnya dengan jelas di ponsel." Hazaman mengangguk-angguk, "Jika besok kau temukan teman-teman _virtuouso_ -mu semakin jijik, itu bukan aku."

"Mereka pasti tidak akan jijik! Mereka sahabatku!" tapi kemudian Koyama terdiam, wajahnya makin memerah marah, "Bukan itu masalahnya! Wajahku tidak menjijikkan mengerti?! Hish, kau saja yang wajahnya menjijikkan. _Eye liner_ -mu _meleber_ sampai kebawah tuh. Persis setan."

"Che, dukun jangan mengejek setan, ya. Derajat setan itu lebih tinggi daripada dukun." Ucapnya acuh, tapi tangan tetap merogoh tas kecil, mencari cermin, "Memangnya siapa yang sampai menyembah-nyembah minta permintaannya dikabulkan, huh? Oooh, atau kau sebenarnya ingin aku membantumu menyatakan perasaan pada si Pucuk Harum itu?"

"APA?!"

"Mengaku saja, Nat. Tsu. Hi. Ko. _Kun_."

Walaupun wajahnya datar, dan sepasang alis yang bergerak naik-turun itu tidak terlihat mengancam. Tapi jelas ucapannya mengancam.

Koyama benar-benar sial.

Wajahnya makin merah, tapi sekarang campuran marah dengan malu.

Komaeda yang semakin tidak enak hati karena telah menyeret dukun tidak bersalah keacara kencannya dengan Hazama, berdiri gugup di tengah keduanya. Melempar senyuman canggung sambil menunduk-nunduk minta maaf pada Koyama, "Su—sudah-sudah, hahaha! Koyama- _kun_ tidak usah ambil hati perkataan Kirara- _chan_ ya? Aku tahu kau pasti ingin menikmati hari liburmu, jadi aku akan membawa Kirara- _chan_ dulu, _bye_ Koyama- _kun!_ Sampai jumpa di sini dua jam lagi!"

Sepasang kekasih itu akhirnya pergi juga. Walaupun sebenarnya Hazama harus di dorong paksa dari tempat. Toh, Koyama tidak peduli, yang penting dia bisa terlepas dari cengkraman setan.

Dan sekarang akhirnya dia bisa pulang dan melanjutkan riset—

"Heh, Hazama sialan, dia pikir bisa mengerjaiku—"

 _Bzzzt_

Saku celana di rogoh—

"Hm? Pesan?"

 _Hazama?_

 _Semoga kau selamat dari kutukanku,_ _kawan_ _._

"JADI KAU SUDAH MENGUTUKKU?! KAPAN?!"

Koyama bisa mendengar tawa Kirara Hazama dari jauh.

"TERKUTUK KAU HAZAMA! KUKUTUK KALIAN PUT—"

"Koyama- _kun_?"

 _Mati kau!_

"APA HAH?!"

Dan seperti film dan drama-drama picisan lain, wajah sangar Koyama Natsuhiko yang terkenal telah menakut-nakuti banyak murid Kunugigaoka—dan menyebarkan rumor mistis di ruang lab. Kimia—berubah lunak, _well_ bukan lunak dengan artian wajahnya berubah menjadi tampan. Tapi sayangnya, malah terlihat bodoh.

Koyama mengedip sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali.

Mungkin jika ini kartun, matanya hanya akan setitik upil di atas permukaan dinding.

"I… sogai- _kun_?"

Yuuma yang masih kaget setengah mati melihat wujud hantu yang gentayangan di lab. Kimia masih terpaku di tempat. Keringat dingin membanjiri telapak tangan, sampai ia yakin tidak perlu cuci tangan lagi.

Seketika itu pula sekelebat ingatan tentang pertemuan _takdir_ di tempat kerja sambilannya terulang lagi.

Bahkan Yuuma masih mimpi buruk jika mengingat bibir maut itu.

Masih sedikit gugup, tapi akhirnya Koyama berhasil memasang ekspresi normalnya lagi. Iris hitam memandang rendah tatapan takut Yuuma, walau dalam hati ia berkali-kali berteriak kegirangan.

Koyama berdeham keras hingga membuyarkan mimpi buruk Yuuma. "Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Menguntitku?"

Ekspresinya yang tadi takut-takut kini malah berubah tidak terima.

"Tentu saja tidak," kepalanya di angkat tinggi, berusaha tampak sombong tapi menurut Koyama malah menggemaskan, "Tadi aku baru saja bertemu dengan temanku, lalu diajaknya bermain."

Dalam hati Koyama menggigit bibir, jangan bilang kalau mereka berkencan?!

"Jadi kalian sedang kencan sekarang?"

Warna seputih susu langsung memerah hingga ke ubun-ubun. Yuuma bicara gelagapan.

"Ti—tidak! Bukan kencan!"

"Lalu apa?" Desaknya lagi, mulai kesal dengan Yuuma yg berusaha menutupi bahwa dirinya ternyata sudah tak perawan lagi—walaupun dalam hati dia sedikit bersyukur telah memerawani bibir si Pucuk.

Sekarang malah giliran Yuuma yg menatap tajam padanya, sekira para pemirsa di sini tahu, semenjak pertemuan itu terkadang Yuuma juga agak galau dengan ciuman pertamanya yang alih-alih rasa mint, stroberi, apalagi coklat, malah yang terasa amoniak.

"Bukan urusanmu, kan?"

Nah sekarang kenapa malah seperti adegan pasangan yang sedang marahan? Koyama merutuk dalam hati.

"Sudahlah," mendecih, Koyama angkat kaki, "Anggap yang tadi angin lalu,"

Yuuma membelalak, tunggu, secepat itu?

"Kau mau kemana Koyama- _kun_?"

Koyama setengah berbalik, menyeringai tipis, "Bukan urusanmu, kan?" Dia malah balas dendam.

Yuuma terdiam, menoleh kanan kiri, seolah ada yang sedang memperhatikannya saja, pikir Koyama. Pada akhirnya ia menyusul Koyama.

"A—anoo... dengar, aku..." ucapannya menggantung, Koyama mengangkat alis tak sabar, "Dengar... ugh... aku sebenarnya... aku sedang..."

"Katakan yang benar, bodoh! Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti kalau kau gagap begitu!"

"Aku tidak gagap!"

"Lalu apa?"

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, wajah Yuuma malah memanas seperti ketel di atas api.

"Apa kau mau menemaniku sebentar? Aku kehilangan saputangan milik adikku!"

Koyama cengo detik kemudian.

 **~Koya-Koya~**

"Kenapa tidak beli baru saja?"

Yuuma meliriknya jengah, dasar orang kaya.

"Maaf saja, aku tidak sekaya kau."

Koyama melotot tidak percaya.

"Jadi kau semiskin itu?"

Dan kali ini Yuuma memutuskan untuk mengacuhkannya.

Mereka tiba di depan wahana Istana Boneka. Yuuma izin dengannya sebentar untuk mencari di sela-sela tempat duduk besi yang ada di depan wahana. Koyama diam berdiri, tak sengaja menangkap dua sosok yang sangat dikenalnya, dan salah satunya iblis sialan itu.

"Bagaimana? Sudah kau temukan?" Tanyanya, tanpa melirik Yuuma sedikit pun. Masih fokus mengamati dua pasangan yang saling merangkul. Koyama menggeretakkan gigi renggangnya, iri.

Dengan senyum sumringah, Yuuma mengangguk semangat. " _Yup_ , sudah. Ternyata ada di bawah semak hehehe,"

Mengacuhkan kekehan si Pucuk Manis, ia segera menarik tangannya masuk kedalam wahana. Sempat ditahan oleh security karena mereka hampir menerobos masuk tanpa tiket, tapi Koyama dengan sombongnya memperlihatkan _black card_ , dan dua security itu hanya mengangguk canggung. Yuuma sempat tersepona, bukan dengan Koyama, tapi dengan kartu hebat berwarna hitam. Ah, mungkin nanti dia bisa ikut mendaftar menjadi member kartu itu, biar bisa membawa adik-adiknya. Tanpa uang lagi! Yuuma memang masih polos.

"T—tunggu Koyama- _kun_! Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba menarikku? Kau mau melihat-lihat boneka?" _–boneka yang mirip wajahmu bukan di sini sih sebenarnya, tapi di rumah hantu._

"Sstt, kau diam saja." Koyama mendesis nyaring, Yuuma bergeser sedikit, takut terkena hujan lokal, "Nanti kutraktir es krim."

Yuuma tidak jadi bertanya, terlanjur disogok es krim. Gratisan pula.

"Oke, _deal_."

Mereka terus berjalan cepat, terkadang mengendap-ngendap. Awalnya Yuuma tidak peduli, tapi lama-lama risih juga tangannya digenggam terus-menerus. Jijik sih iya, tapi kok malah pipinya memanas sih? Atau memang ruangannya panas?

Sial memang, benaknya malah memutar lagi kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Meski sudah lama terjadi, tapi terkadang Yuuma masih mengingatnya. Bibir yang saling bersentuhan. Dan sekarang Yuuma menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

"Koyama- _kun_... ung... bisa, bisa kau lepaska tanganku?" Yuuma berbisik malu, menengok kanan-kiri, takut ada yang lihat. "Tanganku pegal," alasannya.

Koyama melirik sekilas dari balik bahu, kemudian fokus lagi kedepan. Langkahnya kembali santai, tapi matanya tetap waspada.

"Kenapa? Kan hanya pegangan tangan," dalam hati Koyama tertawa jahat, bibirnya senyum-senyum mesum.

Yuuma merinding, tapi pipinya malah makin panas.

"Justru karena pegangan tangan kan?"

Tertawa, "Kita pernah melakukan hal yang lebih dari pegangan tangan ka? Kenapa harus malu, Isogai- _kun?"_

Oh _my God_ , ingin rasanya Yuuma loncat dari atas istana boneka, lalu di formalin biar di musiumkan. KEPALANYA HAMPIR MELEDAK, YA TUHAN TOLONG HENTIKAN ORANG INI DARI MEMBUNUH YUUMA HANYA KARENA CIUMAN PERTAMANYA DIAMBIL MAKHLUK SESAT!

"Justru karena itu!" Yuuma hampir menjerit, mulai berontak tapi wajahnya terlalu manis untuk dilepas Koyama, "Tolong lepaskan Koyama- _kun_ , aku bisa mati!"

"Mati karena ketampananku?"

 _YA TUHAN_

"Koyama- _kun!"_

Koyama makin menjadi-jadi.

"Jika kau terus seperti itu, bukannya kita malah terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih?"

Yuuma makin ingin mati saja.

"Koyama- _kun_... kumohon..."

"Dan sekarang kau mengemis padaku? Hm, kau yakin bukan masokis?"

Sudah, cukup. Yuuma masih sayang hati dan tubuhnya. Dan asal kalian tahu, tangannya masih digenggam Koyama.

 **~Koya-Koya~**

Mungkin dia memang seorang sadis natural. Ah, bukan mungkin lagi, tapi _memang_ sadis.

Bibirnya sedari tadi terus menyeringai. Tak berhenti menggenggam tangan yang lebih kecil darinya, hingga tangan itu berkeringat dingin. Koyama tidak peduli. Wajah manis yang memerah itu sudah menjadi favoritnya semenjak insiden kalah taruhan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Isogai Yuuma jelas-jelas telah menarik perhatiannya, dan terlebih mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Hazama sialan yang sekarang sudah pergi entah kemana bersama pacarnya yang beruban dan gimbal itu. Well, Koyama itu ikal, bukan gimbal.

"Sebenarnya sekarang kitavsedang membuntuti siapa?"

Koyama menoleh, mendapati pipi yg memerah kini semakin manis dengan tatapan penasaran. Hancur sudah alasannya untuk tetap membuntuti Hazama si Iblis itu.

"Tidak ada, tadi kupikir ada iblis yang masuk kemari. Tapi ternyata sudah pergi."

Isogai menatapnya bingung. Iblis? Ya, Hazama.

"Daripada itu, bagaimana kalaubkita melihat-lihat sekitar sini? Mungkin iblisnya bersembunyi, takut dengan malaikat yang sedang kugandeng ini."

Koyama tak sadar ucapannya telah memnuat jantung Isogai Yuuma berhenti mendadak.

 _ **The end? LOL**_


End file.
